


eat ur doubles

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, God Tier, Gore, Guro, its v mild, kill ur double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave eats his doubles so he can be the ALPHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat ur doubles

He’s sweating, heart throbbing in his ears like the tick of a clock, like the beat of that eternal drum. He wonders if he was the alpha, or if he’d already eaten that Dave. He wonders if he’s doomed the Alpha Timeline, but in his bones he can feel that isn’t true. He knows every timeline like he knows the taste of copper on his tongue.

It was just his way of coping - his little stress-reliever. He didn’t know when it started or how it got this far. He was starting to look different than the other Daves, from the ones who weren’t cannibal freaks. He was a freak, heh. He laughed a bit at that thought, feeling fingers push through a particularly tough knot of muscle and sinew, finally breaking through into the abdominal cavity. 

He does it, in part, because he loses track of time. The game had not predicted this, and that little loophole made him feel better about it. Like he was winning. For all the bloodshed and hideous possibilities written into that galaxy-spanning code, they didn’t really see auto-cannibalism as a viable possibility, he would guess. He imagined he was getting one over on this fucking hellhole.

Of course, that was all it was. Guessing. Imagining. He didn’t know what was true and what wasn’t anymore. What he did know was that his time-doubles had started pointedly avoiding him. Maybe it was the sallow way his eyes had started to look, or the pale, grey color his skin had turned. He was thin as a rail, fingers bony. He looked like a wraith. Whatever it was, the future-hims had all caught on, although some of the younger copies were unaware enough that he could lure them in before the weird vibes caught on.

He’d always been perceptive, which only served to add to the challenge. And damn did he love a fight. It reminded him of back home, before the game, with Bro pounding his fucking face in.

Maybe that was how it started. 

Maybe he was mimicking his brother, trying to punish himself for being too cool, too chill, for ignoring Bro every time the guy would try to be nice.

Fuck if he knew. He didn’t care. All that mattered right now was the wet meat around his fingers and the feeling of hot blood and viscera getting stuck under his nails. It was all so real and carnal and very much happening. It grounded him even as the sight of his own face, grey and bruised and cooling, sent his head spinning. 

He felt like he was riding a fucking tornado. Time was stopped around him, just like his pulse. He had felt it stop, teeth digging into the jugular of this particular Past-Dave, helping along the damage he’d already done with his sword. 

The issue with eating other god-tier kids was that they just wouldn’t stay down. No matter how many fucking times you stabbed them, it just didn’t ever seem to come off as Just or Whatever-The-Fuck. He supposed when they finally bit the bullet it just meant the universe thought they’d suffered so much they deserved to die. Sick.

Heh.

He really was sick, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
